clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000
The Ultimate Protobot 10000 is a giant robot in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force that the Test Bots created using drawings from Gary's Notebook and items around Island such as The Stage Ticket Booth, the innertubes from the Dock and Beach, the Aqua Grabber cockpit bubble and red tubes, a mine cart, the Boiler Room boiler, two Night Club Speakers and other items from the test bots. The Ultimate Protobot kidnaps Gary and the Elite Puffles. The player must stop the Ultimate Protobot and rescue Gary and the Elite Puffles. When you defeat the Robot, you will be promoted and you have finished the major missions. You must use the Elite Puffles during the battle. In System Defender, he was rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear, Esquire, and is taking revenge on the EPF. On the new message feature of the spy phone the Ultimate Protobot 10000 sent a message declaring he needed parts from the EPF database and was going to destroy the EPF. This hints at another level in the System Defender game. Later on how ever it is revealed in system defender that Herbert P. Bear rebuilt the Protobot. Trivia *Unlike anything else in Club Penguin, the Ultimate Protobot is made with Computer Animation. This explains why it looks 3-dimensional. *From January 6th 2011, the EPF Website (via the EPF Banner on the Community page) has a message including an error code. This code is: UP10K - This stands for Ultimate Protobot 10000. *Another theory on how it was rebuilt is that the newly discovered Brown Puffles rebuilt it. Though this was false because it was revealed in a level of System Defender that Herbert P. Bear has rebuilt the robot. *The EPF got a message in a code from Herbert on a Field-Op which was soon figured out it was the Test Robots and Protobot's location they were destroyed, again, next Field-Op on 5-9-2011. *Herbert decided to leave Protobot and ally with the EPF for a few days because he wanted to remove Protobot from his major plan. Herbert had said "That’s right you mechanical menace! I should never have rebuilt you! I wanted to DEFEAT the Elite Fools, not destroy them!", after Protobot made a plan to destroy the EPF. Herbert gave away Protobot's location, and a couple of weeks later, the EPF defeated him with a water cannon. He has since retreated. The last heard from him was "Reclassifying - the polar bear is now our enemy. System damage unrepairable. Retreating until a new engineer can be located. BZZZK.” *This is the only invention to end in "10,000" *It can learn from mistakes and enemy tactics quickly and efficiently to calculate the deadliest attack. *He also makes an appearance in Card-Jitsu as a power card, only it just rolls away and has red, yellow and purple bots roll over you instead. *It makes a slight appearance in the Penguin Times Issue #345. Though it shows he is much smaller as his head was not big enough to fit a penguin It's likely that it gets fixed and returns during the Marvel Superhero Takeover, since it looks like the robot-like figure in some of the party's advertisements. *On June 7, 2012, it is revealed the Purple Super Hero Meteorite has resurfaced him, noting he may have his revenge on Herbert, and the EPF, soon. Information about this was in a message that Protobot sent to the Elite Penguin Force. **There is also a message from him in Penguin Times Issue #346, where he is threatening heroes and citizens into surrendering. *Although it is a robot and it has no gender, most people refer to it as a he. *It is assumed that Protobot has created the Destructobot that will appear during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover in an attempt to take over Club Penguin. *The Ultimate Protobot is considered a Super Villain. *He made the secrets for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover in the newspaper Gallery ProtoBotCardJitsu.png|As seen in Card-Jitsu. UltimateProtoBotCPT345.png|The bot destroyed as seen in Issue #345. PROTOBOT-ALIVE!!.png|The Field-Op concerning him. PROTOBOT-CPT346.png|The message from him in the Penguin Times. ProtobotMessageJune7th.png|The message it sent to the EPF. See also * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Test Bots *Herbert P. Bear *System Defender Category:Machines Category:DS Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:DS Category:Villains Category:Inventions Category:Super Heroes